The present invention relates to a motion video encoding device and a motion video encoding method, and in particular, to a motion video encoding device and a motion video encoding method capable of encoding video signals so as to reduce the degradation of video data caused by errors when coded video signals (compressed video signals, for example) are transmitted via transmission lines of low circuit quality.